frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Nephthys
, , TradeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = An ankh trailing a golden mist (whip) | worshipers = Merchants, money-changers, tax collectors, rogues | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Nephthys (nef-thiss) is a somewhat greedy deity who takes an interest in the accumulation of wealth by her followers. She tends to favor those of her followers who are well off. Her temperament is mercurial, and she is very haughty and somewhat vain. She focuses on wealth and status more than charity and good works, but the truly selfish among her worshipers often find the capricious hand of fate turning against them. Nephthys has little patience for the foibles of mortals and can often by quite impatient and unforgiving. However, she is also devoted and utterly loyal to those who hold her dearest in their hearts and those within her charge. Clergy and Temples The church of Nephthys is run like a powerful, profitable, merchant consortium. Clerics of Nephthys spend their days managing the economy of Mulhorand. They are engaged in countless political squabbles with the clerics of Horus-Re, Anhur, and Isis over the financing of various projects, the distributions of the profits of others, and the management of human resources (slaves) so as to best serve the economic interests of Mulhorand. They serve in some instances as tax collectors and as money-changers. They provide advice to the noble class about investments and bless children brought to them (for which they expect a donation). Any child whom they bless is under the protection of the church until she reaches adulthood, and her injury is avenged by the church. The church of Nephthys is involved in the burial rites of every noble or members of the middle class. The clergy are primarily responsible for the safeguarding of goods and deceased wish to bring to the afterlife. They also serve as executors of the will and testament of the deceased, if any. Clerics of Nephthys pray for their spells at noon, when the golden orb of the sun is high in the sky. The clergy of Nephthys celebrate few holy days in their calendar. The Feast of the Moon is known as the Feast of the Silver Coin to the faithful of Nephthys. In a somber, but elaborate, day-long rite, they give thanks to Nephthys for her beneficence and tithe to the church. The greater the wealth they contribute to the church during this ceremony, the higher the personal status they accrue within the church. Nephthys’s clerics are also responsible for conveying the prepared body to the burial chamber, setting the defensive wards, and sealing the crypt to prevent tomb robbers from gaining entrance in a grand ceremony known as the Passage Onward. Clerics of Nephthys rarely multiclass, but those that do are usually rogues. History and Relations with other deities Daughter of Geb and long-forgotten Nut, Nephthys was once married to Set. She left him over the murder of Osiris and helped her sister Isis to resurrect the dead deity. She has few friends even among her own pantheon. Waukeen guards against her encroachment upon the portfolio of wealth now that Mulhorand is expanding again, while Mask is interested in her riches. Dogma Accumulate great volumes of wealth, but do not hold money above your devotion to the goddess. Protect the tombs and the remains of the dead, and smite those who would rob those who have gone to the afterlife or desecrate their tombs. Avenge the deaths of those Mulhorandi killed by the Red Wizards of Thay. Be faithful to your husband and encourage faithfulness in others. Protect worshipers of the goddess, and diligently root out and destroy evil, especially the actions of Set. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Human Deities